1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a wall-mounted type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted type microwave oven having a motor which is simplified in its construction and is efficiently cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wall-mounted type microwave oven is installed above an oven range in a cooking area, and carries out an operation to exhaust gas, fumes and the like generated from the oven range and a cooking operation to cook food.
A conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven includes an oven body having a cooking chamber which receive food and an electrical component compartment which is isolated from the cooking chamber. The wall-mounted type microwave oven further includes an exhaust path to exhaust gas and fumes generated from an oven range provided below the microwave oven. The exhaust path is defined between the cooking chamber and the electrical component compartment and the oven body such that the exhaust path surrounds bottom walls, side walls and top walls of the cooking chamber and the electrical component compartment. An exhaust fan is provided at a rear and upper portion of the oven body to discharge the gas and fumes guided through the exhaust path.
In another conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven, a heater is provided in a cooking chamber. The heater provides radiant heat to perform a cooking operation while a magnetron generates microwaves to perform the same. The wall-mounted type microwave oven is also provided with a convection fan and a convection motor for the convection fan, so as to forcibly circulate air in the cooking chamber and evenly disperse the radiated heat from the heater to the cooking chamber. The convection motor is provided with a cooling fan to cool the convection motor.
However, since the above-described wall-mounted microwave oven is constructed such that the convection motor includes the dedicated convection fan therein, a volume of the convection motor is increased, thereby complicating the installation of the convection motor to the wall-mounted type microwave oven and increasing the production cost.